


Falling

by Skylark42



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: So he leaves and Geralt does not chase him.(He wishes Geralt would chase him.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Falling

Jaskier falls in love as easily as the leaves fall from the trees. He sees and he loves. He loves and he leaves. For as easily as he falls in love, he falls out of it as well. One could say he loves the idea of love more than love itself. Love is simple, and fleeting, and fun. Until Geralt.

Suddenly, love is risk and worry and want. It is the one thing it has never been before, unrequited.

It comes as a surprise, this love. Oh, Geralt is easy enough to lust after, for sure, but love? That is a whole other beast. Loving Geralt is hard, precisely because he does not want to be loved. It's too late to run by the time he realizes it; it sneaks up on him in bits and pieces until one night he is sitting across the fire from him and realizes he is head over tit for this monster of a man.

(That is what Geralt thinks he is, a monster, and Jaskier thinks he has never been more wrong. Monsters do not feel, they do not care, they do not play the hero.)

He sings song after song about Geralt. Not all are about his slaying monsters. And he loves others, because he still loves as easily as ever, but it's never the same. Never the same intensity, never as long or as arduous.

He suspects that Geralt knows. Other times he feels sure that he doesn't, that he's too oblivious to pick it up, even after Jaskier asks him to run away with him. He never will, of course, he has Yennefer. Or has Yennefer as much as any man can have her. Jealousy is an ugly thing, but it nestles in his heart. He wouldn't mind sharing, not really, only she leaves him heartbroken and he hates to see him suffer.

Then Geralt lashes out at him, says things Jaskier knows he will regret come morning. He knows Geralt well enough to know he doesn't really mean what he says, but it hurts just the same. Hurts that he'll never have an apology. Hurts that Geralt will never love him back enough to think he needs one.

So he leaves and Geralt does not chase him.

(He wishes Geralt would chase him.)

He drinks more than he should, fucks strangers for comfort, and sings for his coin. He tries to forget, to bury himself in song and drink and company.

(He calls out the wrong name in bed when he comes.)

He's miserable and tired, until one day Geralt walks into the tavern he's singing in, greets him like nothing ever happened, like nothing has changed between them. Jaskier wants to be angry, to demand better treatment, but he bites his tongue and smiles, pretends everything is alright.

He'll never shake this feeling, this unwanted love. He'll be falling forever, and he'll never be free.

At least it'll make a good song.


End file.
